Mebius Union
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Kalau kalian bisa melupakan orang yang kau cintai dengan mudah itu berarti kamu tidak pernah serius mencintainya. Terkadang cinta juga berarti harus bisa melepaskan. Chap 6 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Behind Me, You, He, and She**

**Setelahku pikirkan akhirnya kutulis sekuel Because I'm Stupid dalam multi-chap. Untuk para reader yang telah mereview aku ucapkan terima kasih. Dan untuk para reader baru walaupun tidak baca pun ceritanya akan tetap nyambung karena ku tulis dari awal. Semoga minna dapat menikmati fic ini.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning :Canon,Typo's,EYD tak sempurna,and OOC-maybe**

**Chapter 1**

Bagaimana bila kau mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanmu ? Apakah kau akan menyerah mundur atau tetap maju sampai orang yang kau cintai menyadari keberadaanmu ?

Hinata sampai ke bukit Konoha yang begitu indah tapi hampa bagi Hinata. Tubuhnya begitu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi didalam hatinya. Banyak orang yang tak tau dibalik senyum hangatnya Hinata menyimpan luka tersendiri didalam hatinya. Mulai bebanya sebagai seorang _Heirees_ Hyuga yang tangguh,dia harus sempurna dalam segala hal dan itu menjenuhkan. Tapi satu hal lagi yang benar-benar menghancurkan hati Hinata.

Tanpa terasa Hinata meneteskan lagi air matanya. Entah telah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir diantara pipi putih Hinata yang bagaikan sungai air mata.

# **Flashback Start #**

Semua perang dan konfrotasi yang terjadi didunia ninja telah berakhir dengan berhasilnya Naruto mengalahkan Madara Uchiha yang dibantu oleh Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke pun mengetahui kebenaran sesungguhnya tentang Itachi dari Naruto hingga akhirnya dia setuju untuk pulang ke Konoha. Sasuke dilepas dari cap ninja buronan bersama tim Hebi karena Naruto berhasil dengan kekeras kepala-anya meyakinkan para kage untuk membebasakan Sasuke dari segala tuntunan.

Semua penduduk Konoha-Gakure bangga dan mengakui keberadaan Naruto, begitu pun dengan Hinata yang telah dari dulu mengakui keberadaan Naruto jauh sebelum dia dikenal banyak orang. Apalagi mengingat keberanian Hinata maju ke medan perang saat Naruto terdesak oleh Pain. Entah keberanian dan keinginan apa yang menarik Hinata maju ke medan pertempuran, tapi yang Hinata tau pasti bahwa dia tak mau melihat Naruto lebih dari itu.

Hingga beberapa waktu berselang dari seluruh kejadian itu dan kedamaian itu datang bersamaan pulang dengan jawaban pernyataan Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Ne Hinata-Chan apa kabar ?' tanya Naruto saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dijalan.

"Umm.. Ba-baik Na-Naruto-Kun. Naruto-kun sendiri ?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, kebiasaan kalau dia sedang gugup.

"Baik tentu saja,"Jawab Naruto debgan seringai khasnya,"Ano Hinata apa kau ada waktu sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

"A-apa itu Na-Naruto-Kun?" Gomen Hinata-Chan aku tidak bisa membalas pernyataan cintamu karena sebenarnya aku.." Sinar dimata shapirre Naruto tampak meredup.

"S-Sebenarnya Na-Naruto-kun masih menyukai Sakutra-Chan kan. A-aku tau hal itu karena saat menyatakan perasaanku aku tak berharap ka-kalau kau a-akan membalasnya. Ba-bagiku Naruto mengetahui perasaanku itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Sinar dimata Naruto telah kembali."Arigatou Hinata-Chan kau mau mengerti."Naruto tersenyum lembut."Aku pergi dulu Hinata-chan, jaa nee."

"Jaa Na-Naruto-Kun,"balas Hinata lirih.

**# Flashback End #**

**Hinata PoV.**

Selama ini mataku selalu terpaku oleh kilau mata shapirrenya yang begitu berkilau walau kutau dimata Naruto hanya ada Sakura. Namun tetap saja mataku tak dapat beralih darimu hingga akhirnya aku merasakan pedih sendiri.

Mataku terasa perih karena menangis lagi padahal kejadian itu telah lewat seminggu yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa sakitnya seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Aku tak ingin Neji-nii dan Hanabi-Chan semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku. Apalagi sebagai penerus klan Hyuga aku harus bisa terlihat kuat walau sebenarnya aku begitu rapuh. Hanya di padang bunga lavender inilah aku tak perlu harus berpura-pura kuat,aku bisa menumpahkan segalanya dalam kesendirianku disini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang yang suaranya tak dapat kukenali.

**End Hinata PoV.**

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ketika orang itu bertanya. Yang dilihatnya dari silau matahari sore adalah sesosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang jabrik belakang –Dichidori Sasuke. Sasuke : Mau kau ubah tidak?. Dioz :Ok! Aku ralat.- model emo berwarna raven memakai baju biru tua dengan emblem khas keluarganya berbentuk kipas. Buru-buru Hinata menyeka air matanya walau percuma pemuda itu telah tau Hyuga satu itu habis menangis,

"U-Uchiha-San,"

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke singkat yang entah artinya apa.

"S-sedang a-apa di-disini U-Uchiha-San ?"

"Jalan-jalan,"

"Bu-bukankah seharusnya U-Uchiha-San masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit?" Hinata tau kalau pertempuran dengan Madara membuat Sasuke terluka parah begitu juga dengan Naruto tapi cakra Kyubii dengan cepat menyembuhkannya apalagi Naruto telah dapat mengendalikan cakra Kyubii itu sendiri. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang walaupun mempunyai daya tahan tubuh kuat klan Uchiha tetap saja dia hanya manusia biasa.

"Hn,aku bosan disana! Apalagi dengan Sakura, Ino dan Karin yang selalu ribut."

"Te-terus apakah U-Uchiha-San diperbolehkan keluar?"

"Aku kabur dari sana"

"Apa?" Hinata sontak refleks berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Selain Byakugan, Hinata juga menguasai ninjutsu medis walaupun tak sehebat Sakura. Satu lagi poin yang membuat Hinata merasa Sakura memang lebih baik darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyuga, aku sudah sehat."

"Hinata. Ka-kau cukup memanggilku Hinata."

"Baiklah Hinata. Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, kau sendiri kenapa menangis sendirian disini."

Hinata tertunduk,"Umm.. Tidak ada apa-apa U-Uchiha-San."

"Bukan bermaksud memaksa ataupun ikut campur tapi baiknya kalau kau ada masalah lebih baik kau ceritakan pada orang lain karena tipe sepertimu tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Siapa tau masalahmu dapat terselesaikan." Kata Sasuke yang tumben panjang lebar.

Hinata mengangguk,"A-arigatou U-Uchiha-San."

"Hn," Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa di kepalanya hingga membuatnya tertunduk. Melihat itu Hinata buru-buru memapah Sasuke hingga kebawah pohon rindang didekat sana.

"Ka-kau tak apa-apa U-Uchiha-San ?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit dikepalanya.

Dari kedua tangan Hinata keluar cahaya kehijauan setelah dia membentuk segel medis Nin. Hinata meletakan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Sasuke, dan beberapa saat kemudian kemudian kepala Sasuke terasa ringan serta seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya yang sekarang berwarna merah, Sharingan level 1. Hinata sempat kaget sebentar.

Melihat perubahan wajah Hinata, Sasuke menjadi merasa tidak enak." Gomen aku tak bermaksud menakutimu, terkadang mata ini berubah tanpa kusadari."

" Ti-tidak apa-apa U-Uchiha-San kau tak menakutiku. A-aku malah kagum dengan mata klan Uchiha, begitu hidup dan berwarna." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke tertegun melihat senyum lembut dari Hyuga Heiress ini. Ditambah lagi perkataan Hinata kalau dia mengagumi mata dari klan Uchiha yang notabenenya mempunyai sejarah berdarah, padahal biasanya para cewek hanya sibuk mengagumi wajah tampannya.-Ih Sasuke narsis banget. Digetok Sasuke.-

"Arigatou,tapi kukira kau lebih suka pada mata yang berwarna biru laut." Gleep.. wajah Hinata memerah dan terlihat sedih pada saat bersamaan mendengar perkataan Sasuke." Kau menangis karena si Dobe ya?" Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kenapa?" tidak biasanya seorang Sasuke peduli terhadap masalah orang lain, tapi entah kenapa daripada melihat wajah murung Hinata dia lebih suka melihat senyum dari Hyuga satu itu.

" Na-Naruto-Kun telah memilih pilihannya dengan tetap berusaha mendapatkan hati Sakura-Chan." Ujar Hinata tertunduk sedih.

" Terus bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata menatap mata onyx Sasuke." Hanya ada 2 pilihan menyerah mundur atau tetap mencoba maju mendapatkan hatinya?"

"A-aku selama ini selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya tetapi tetap saja Na-Naruto-Kun tak pernah memandangku."

"Kalau begitu menyerah saja," kata Sasuke enteng yang hanya membuat Hinata tertunduk lagi." Tapi kau tidak bisa kan? Berusahalah dulu sampai perjuangan terakhirmu. Kalau memang kau telah lelah dan ingin benar-benar menyerah aku akan menemanimu menangis disini, jadi kau tak menangis sendirian."

Air mata Hinata meleleh," Arigatou U-Uchiha-San."

" Hei, kenapa kau menangis lagi ?" Sasuke bingung sendiri.

" Hiks..hiks. Ha-habisnya aku senang karena U-Uchiha-San mau menemaniku. Bu-bukankah itu berarti U-Uchiha-San bersedia berteman denganku?" Hinata tersenyum didam tangisnya.

"Hn, kalau begitu kau cukup memanggilku Sasuke."

"Arigatou S-Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak berdiri, Hinata pun mengikutinya." Aku pulang."

"A-apa perlu aku antar ? Takutnya ka-kau bisa pingsan dijalan." Tawar Hinata.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sembuh kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. A-ano.. bolehkah kalau a-aku be-besok datang mengunjungimu?" Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

" Boleh saja, memang siapa yang melarangmu?"

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Apa ka-kau mau dibawakan sesuatu Sasuke-Kun?"

" Tomat," Sasuke langsung pergi melompat meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata pulang dengan penuh senyuman, hingga Hanabi bingung melihat perubahan Nee-Chan tersayangnya ini. Padahal sewaktu pergi tadi dia seperti mayat hidup dan ketika kembali dia senyum-senyum sendiri. " Dasar Hinata-Nee aneh."

**To Be Continue...**

**A/N : Chap 1 up-date! Untuk semua yang rekues multi-chap sudah aku buatin,semoga Minna suka. Aku putuskan untuk membuat cinta yang tak hanya triangle tapi fourangle dengan ending yang bisa berubah tergantung suara terbanyak yang ingin Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sama siapa. Tetapi tetap dengan fokus Hinata tentu saja.**

**Balasan review : Dhaina-kakachan : Arigatou Dhaina sebagai periview pertama tapi maaf sebelumnya daku hapus dan daku publish lagi menjadi satu dengan yang baru. Gomen ne..T^T**

**Brigitta : Yosh.. aku pun pernah merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti Hinata, kita teman senasib. Nih, multi-chapnya aku buatin. Arigatou atas reviewnya.**

**Lovely Orihime : Arigatou atas reviewnya. Nih. Telah aku buat pesananmu multi-chap.**

**Untuk selanjutnya daku mohon bimbingannya karena daku masih di tahap belajar. Mohon read and reviewnya. ^_^V.. **


	2. I Will Fight

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : Canon, Typo's, EYD tak sempurna dan OOC-Maybe.**

**Chapter 2**** : I Will Fight!**

Banyak pertanyaan yang ada didalam benak manusia yang terkadang tak bisa dijawab. Banyak orang mengatakan semua pertanyaan itu akan terjawab oleh waktu. Apakah benar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu? Dimalam ini, saat desa Konoha bertaburan bintang yang sangat indah dimusim semi. Terdapat 4 orang dengan takdir, tempat, dan pertanyaan berbeda didalam hati masing-masing tapi dengan satu hal yang membuat mereka sama yaitu cinta. Benarkah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Mari kita lihat di masing-masing tempat.

**Naruto PoV**

Sudah hampir 2 jam aku terus termenung diatas tempat tidurku. Entah kenapa hatiku terus gelisah dari seminggu yang lalu saat kuputuskan untuk tetap berjuang mendapatkan Sakura-Chan dan menolak cinta Hinata. Tapi... mengapa hatiku merasa begitu gelisah sampai saat ini dan jujur hatiku pun terasa sedikit sakit dan sesak.

Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Bagaimana perasaan kalau orang yang kau cintai tak pernah menganggapmu ada tapi hatiku tetap ingin terus mencoba mendapatkan Sakura-Chan walau ku tahu dia masih menyukai si Teme. Aku tak ingin kalau harus menerima Hinata sedangkan hatiku masih mencintai Sakura dan malah membuat nantinya dia tambah sakit hati. Aku harap ini yang terbaik.

**End Naruto PoV.**

**Sakura PoV**

Telah berkali-kali kulihat figura foto tim 7 ini tapi tetap saja aku selalu tersenyum tak penah bosan kalau mengingat moment saat ini. Harusnya setelah Sasuke-Kun kembali tim 7 mesti foto baru bersama walaupun Kakashi-Sensei tidak lagi di Konoha. Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat dan begitu banyak hal yang berubah tapi tidak dengan perasaanku kepada Sasuke-Kun. Aku tetap mencintainya. Walaupun saat aku ingin bergabung dengannya di tim Hebi dia ingin menyerangku tapi aku mengerti kalau saat itu Sasuke-Kun sedang dipenuhi dendam. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Naruto-Kun berhasil membawa Sasuke-Kun kembali ke Konoha.

Hanya saja bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-Kun kapadaku saat ini? Pertanyaan itu terus terlintas dan memusingkan kepalaku. Huh, lebih baik aku tidur karena besok akan banyak tugas dari Tsunade-Sama, termasuk juga merawat Sasuke-Kun walau hari ribut dengan Ino dan Karin.

**End Sakura PoV.**

**Sasuke PoV**

Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak! Hinata.. Hinata.. Hinata.. daritadi nama dan senyum gadis itu terus berputar-putar dikepalaku. Membuat aku terkena penyakit yang tambah parah sepertinya. Masa kepalaku pusing karena memikirkannya, wajahku terasa panas hanya terbayang senyum lembutnya dan juga jantungku berdegup-degup tak keruan kalau mengingatnya. Aku ini kenapa? Apa Tsunade-Sama tidak memberitahuku kalau aku memiliki kelainan jantung hingga terjadi penyakit diatas? Apa mungkin umurku memang tak lama lagi?

Kau bodoh Dobe melepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Padahal gadis satu itu sangat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya hanya dia yang menyukaimu disaat gadis lain hanya terpaku kepadaku. Hah! Sepertinya memang aku memang mau mati lihat saja sejak kapan seorang Uchiha bisa begitu narsis.

**End Sasuke PoV.**

**Hinata Pov**

Malam ini penuh bintang yang sangat indah, bahkan terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya. Padahal kalau kemarin aku melihat bintang-bintang ini semuanya hanya terlihat bagaikan awan hitam dengan petir bergemuruh dimataku. Terima kasih untuk Sasuke-Kun karena dialah aku tetap bisa optimis dan tidak menyerah.

Besok aku harus terus berjuang untuk bisa berjalan dan berada disampingya. Walaupun saat ini dia masih menyukai Sakura-Chan setidaknya biarkan aku berjuang untuk terakhir kalinya, agar aku dapat benar-benar menyerah kalau kau memang lebih memilih dia. Bagaimana kira-kira perasaanku kalau hal itu benar-banar terjadi? Apa Sasuke-Kun mau menemaniku lagi?

**End Hinata Pov.**

Setelah selesai latihan bersama Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru tentunya, Hinata buru-buru pulang dan mandi untuk menjenguk Sasuke dirumah sakit. Tak lupa pula dengan sekeranjang penuh tomat-tomat segar di tangannya.

" Hai Hinata-Chan, ingin menjenguk siapa?" tanya Shizune ketika melihat Hinata tampak celingak-celinguk kebingungan dilorong rumah sakit.

" A-ano Shizune-San a-aku ingin menjenguk Sasuke ta-tapi aku tak tahu dimana kamarnya yang mana."

" Oh.. kalau Sasuke ada dilantai 2 kamar nomor 27. Kau tinggal naik tangga diujung sana kemudian belok kiri, lalu kau tinggal mencari kamar nomor 27."

" Arigatou Shizune-San."

" Sama-sama Hinata-Chan."

Hinata kemudian menaiki tangga dan berbelok kekiri sesuai petunjuk Shizune dan akhirnya Hinata berhasil menemukan kamar Sasuke. Lama Hinata berdiam diri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke, dia ragu apakah Sasuke akan keberatan dengan kedatangannya atau tidak?

" Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri didepan pintu?" kata Sasuke dari dalam kamar.

" Permisi," Hinata memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kamar rumah sakit itu.

" Hn."

" Da-darimana Sasuke-Kun tahu kalau aku ada didepan pintu?"

" Dari baumu."

Hinata mencium bau tubuhnya, wangi lavender dan jasmine seperti biasanya," a-aku tidak sebau itu Sasuke-Kun."

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat," apa kau tak sadar Hinata kalau kau itu bau.?"

" Aku tak tau. Rasanya wangiku seperti biasanya kalau sehabis mandi."

" Kau tidak memakai minyak wangi?"

" Ti-tidak karena sabun mandi sudah cukup wangi,"

" Pantas saja bau."

"A-apa perlu aku memakai minyak wangi?"

" Tidak perlu, begini saja bau lavendernya sudah begitu menyengat. Kalau kau memakai minyak wangi baumu tidak orisinil lagi seperi Sakura, Ino, Karin dan lainnya."

" A-ano Sasuke-Kun bukankah akan lebih enak didengar kalau kau menyebutnya wangi daripada bau.?"

" Baiklah, Hinata kau wangi lavender sedangkan yang lain berbau tak jelas," Hinata tertawa kecil membuat Sasuke bingung melihatnya," kenapa kau?"

" Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-Kun. Oh ya, mau tomat?"

Hinata memotong tomat-tomat dikeranjang dengan kunainya, baru setelah itu memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Terkadang karena tidak sabar Sasuke langsung memakan tomat itu langsung dari tangan Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata memerah dibuatnya, Sasuke jadi tambah igin menggoda Hinata. Hinata yang merasa selalu dikerjai karena Sasuke terus tertawa kalau wajahnya memerah, tak segan-segan menyuapi Sasuke dengan 2 potong penuh tomat yang sebesar buah apel kedalam mulut Sasuke yang hasilnya membuat kedua pipi Sasuke mengembung lucu.- Ayo bayangin muka stoic Sasuke menjadi ikan kembung. Haha.. Digetok Sasuke. Dioz : Eh, kalau aku kau getok terus lama-lama bisa bodoh tau. Sasuke: MLDL. Masalah Lo Derita Lo.- Hinata tertawa lepas melihat itu membuat Sasuke tersedak karena terpesona melihatnya, kalau ada cermin dia pasti dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah parah.

' Ugh, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar membuat penyakitku tambah parah,' pikir Sasuke.

Disaat Hinata tertawa sedangkan Sasuke hanya pelan-pelan memakan tomat yang ada dimulutnya tiba-tiba saja pintu terdobrak terbuka.

" Teme aku datang. Eh. Ada Hinata-Chan disini ya?"

" Selamat datang Na-Naruto-Kun," sapa Hinata dengan gugup.

" Ngapain kau kesini Dobe?"

Naruto mencibir," Padahal sebagai teman yang baik dan benar aku ingin menunjukan perhatianku kepadamu tapi ternyata aku disambut begitu dingin disini."

" Tinggal bilang menjenguk saja kenapa? Tanpa perlu kau banyak bicara seperti itu."

" Soalnya aku Cuma datang tanpa membawa apapun, kalau menjenguk bukankah harus membawa sesuatu," Naruto nyengir.

" Memangnya selama ini kau pernah membawakan sesuatu untukku?"

" Tentu! Aku selalu membawakan perhatian untukmu."

Sasuke mendengus." Memangnya 'perhatian' bisa dimakan?"

Naruto bersungut-sungut," Ne Hinata-Chan tumben kau kesini menjenguk Teme, ada apa nih?"

" Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Na-Naruto-Kun. Aku ke-kebetulan sedang senggang hari ini." Wajah Hinata memerah.

" Hinata bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Dobe?" kata Sasuke dengan menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Hinata menatap mata Sasuke tak mengerti," Bukankah dibukit kemarin kau berkata ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Dobe."

Hinata tertegun sesaat kemudian beranjak menghadap Naruto tepat didepannya," Naruto-Kun a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kuharap kau ma-mau mendengarnya."

Naruto nyengir seperti biasanya," Tentu saja Hinata-Chan."

" Umm... Mungkin aku a-akan merepotkan Na-Naruto-Kun dengan keputusanku ini tapi perasaanku tidak bisa berbohong aku ma-masih menyukaimu Na-Naruto-Kun." Hinata tersenyum.

" Ta-Tapi Hinata-Chan a..." ucapan Naruto terpotong.

" Maka dari itu aku putuskan untuk tidak menyerah untuk tak menyerah tentangmu karena kau pun tak menyerah pada Sakura-Chan. A-aku mengerti pastinya aku sendiri pasti akan merasa sakit tapi untuk saat ini izinkanlah aku terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintamu sampai nanti aku memang harus menyerah. Dan saat itu hatiku pun telah benar-benar tertutup untukmu. Kumohon Na-Naruto-Kun mengizinkannya." Hinata tertunduk.

Naruto bimbang sesaat," Tapi Hinata-Chan aku tak menjamin kalau nantinya perasaanku akan berubah terhadapmu. Namun kalau itu memang maumu aku tak bisa melarang."

Hinata tersenyum lembut," Arigatou Naruto-Kun.

**Sasuke PoV**

Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak melihat si Dobe bersama Hinata dan lagi kenapa aku harus terus tertunduk melihat ini. Bukankah itu bagus buat Hinata dia akan terus tersenyum lagi tapi mengetahui kalau senyumnya bukan untukku hatiku terasa sakit. Apa mungkin aku menyukai Hinata? Tapi itu tak mungkin karena aku baru saja mengenalnya dan lagi Hinata menyukai Dobe.

**End Sasuke Pov**

**To Be Continue...**

**A\N : Akhirnya chap 2 publish! Wow aku tak menyangka kalau dalam 24 jam reviewnya lebih dari 10, arigatou minna-san. Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud plin-plan karena belom menentukan pair. Tapi sebagai seorang author aku harus berada dipihak tengah tanpa keterpihakkan karena kesukaanku pada pair tertentu. Kalau minna yang lain suka Naruhina aku ikhlaskan membuatnya tapi sepertinya banyak yang request Sasuhina. Yeiii... aku akan buat Sasuhina. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku benar-benar membuat Hinata menyerah dengan cara sesakit mungkin untuk farewel pair kesukaanku dulu. Arigatou telah membaca noteku yang abal-abal ini.**


	3. That Shoul Be Me I

**Chap 3 update. Sorry untuk semua aku harus mengganti juduknya dari " Behind Me, You, He and She" menjadi "Mebius Union". Untuk yang telah meriview aku ucapkan terima kasih dan balasannya aku tulis dibawah bagi yang no-login.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : Canon, Typo's, EYD tak sempurna dan OOC-Maybe.**

**Chapter 3 :That Should be Me**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha dengan senyum malaikat diwajah cantiknya. Ditangannya tas kotak bento yang begitu elegan dibawanya sambil bersenandung kecil. Kakinya melangkah ketempat latihan tim 7 dimana Naruto biasa latihan. Karena Naruto terkadang masih latihan sampai siang Hinata berniat membawakan sekotak bento untuk Naruto. Berharap nantinya Naruto senang memakan bento buatannya.

Benar saja saat Hinata sampai di tempat latihan tim 7 Naruto berada disana berlatih Taijutsu. Hinata berlari kecil kepinggir lapangan menuju pepohonan rindang di bawahnya, dia tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang begitu bersemangat latihan. Sosok inilah yang membuatnya terus bertahan sampai sekarang, membuatnya terus semangat latihan, berusaha untuk menghapus kekurangan yang membuatnya selalu di pandang rendah oleh Hiashi karena dianggap barang gagal. Tapi karena Naruto lah Hinata bisa setegar sekarang untuk tetap maju tidak menyerah karena dia yakin suatu saat nanti dia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan semua lamunan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan.. A-ano a-aku mau memberikan bento ini untuk Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Oh begitu. Oi...Naruto-baka..." panggil Sakura dengan suara menggelegar yang dipanggil tadinya sedang berlatih cakra diatas air kontan tercebur karena panggilan Sakura. Melihat itu Sakura langsung tertawa keras sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil bercampur iba.

"Sakura-chan tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan suara lembut seperti kau memanggil Teme? Bukannya seperti meneriaki maling seperti itu." Naruto bersungut-sungut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bajunya basah semua karena panggilan Sakura tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa karena panggilan untuk Sasuke-kun itu spesial. Tentu saja untukmu tidak akan pernah," jawab Sakura," apa kau tidak tau Baka kalau Hinata-chan dari tadi menungguimu disini?"

"Aaa... Hinata-chan sejak kapan kau disini? Aku tak melihatmu, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku saja?"

"A-aku tak enak me-mengganggu waktu latihan Na-Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dengan memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan Hinata. Oh,ya Sakura-chan kau ada urusan apa kemari?"

"Kau di panggil oleh Tsunade-sama Naruto. Sebaiknya kau cepat kesana sebelum Tsunade-sama marah," kata Sakura yang kemudian bersiap beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan, kita pergi bersama saja. Hinata-chan tidak apa-apakan kutinggal?" Kemudian tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto langsung meloncat pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di lapangan latihan.

"Naruto-kun aku datang kesini untuk membawakan bento untukmu," ujar Hinata lirih setelah Naruto telah pergi jauh bersama Sakura," kenapa kau tetap saja tak mau melihatku kalau ada Sakura-chan disini?"

**That should be me holding your hand**

**That should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me, this is so sad**

**This is so wrong, I can't go on**

'**till you believe that should be me**

Lagi lagi Hinata sendirian, termenung sendiri meratapi kenapa Naruto tak pernah berpaling kenapa perjuangan Hinata yang hanya baru 2 minggu ini terasa begitu berat baginya dibandingkan dengan penantiannya yang telah lebih dari 10 tahun. Apa mungkin kalau ini tanda-tanda kalau dia memang benar-benar ingin menyerah? Sudah lebih dari cukup, bagi seorang gadis yang begitu sabar menanti seperti Hinata untuk tetap menunggu Naruto yang tak penah menyadari keberadaanya.

**I need to know should I fight for our love or disown?**

**It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart**

Hinata tidak menyerah akan keadaannya yang tak pernah berubah walau Naruto mungkin tak menyadari rasa sakit yang dirasakanya. Darah Hyuuga yang tak pernah menyerah mengalir di dalam darah Hinata walau dia sering disebut Hyuuga yang gagal tapi semua orang tak pernah tau bagaimana kekuatan seorang Hinata sesungguhnya. Kalau dia mau semua lawan yang dihadapinya bisa dibuatnya meregang nyawa hanya dengan satu pukulannya tapi Hinata bukanlah seorang yang begitu tega mencabut nyawa orang dengan mudahnya karena dia tau kalau hidup begitu berharga.

Namun sekarang dia perlu tau apakah seharusnya dia tetap berjuang mendapatkan Naruto atau harus menyerah? Seluruh rasa sakit ini begitu perih saat orang yang kau cintai tak pernah melihatmu, tak pernah menggagapmu, dan tak pernah tau rasa sakit yang kau rasakan.

"Sedang apa kau disini bau?" tanya seorang yang suaranya telah menjadi akrab dengan telinga Hinata selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Sasuke-kun b-bukankah telah kukatakan sebaiknya menggunakan kata wangi daripada bau?" Hinata bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hn. Sedang apa kau disini seperti anak hilang." Kata Sasuke begitu datar.

Hinata tertunduk," se-sebenarnya a-aku ingin memberikan bento untuk Na-Naruto-kun. Sayangnya Na-Naruto-kun harus pergi dipanggil Tsunade-sama bersama Sakura-chan."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya," baru saja aku melihatnya berjalan-jalan santai bersama Sakura dijalan. Apa kau menunggunya dari siang tadi?"

"Eh, memangnya sekarang sudah sore ya? Tak terasa."

"Kau bodoh Hinata. Apa bentonya masih ada? Aku lapar dari siang belum makan."

"Memangnya Sasuke-kun tidak diberi makan sama rumah sakit?"

"Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit Hinata."

"Oh,iya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?" Hinata menepuk keningnya.

'_Bahkan saat bodoh pun Hinata bisa terlihat lucu. Sepertinya pikiranku terkontaminasi kebodohan Naruto'_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata mengeluarkan satu kotak bento berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bungan Tsubaki biru dari tasnya," Ini untuk Sasuke-kun. Memang kubuatkan satu untukmu karena niatnya aku akan menjengukmu." Hinata tersenyum lembut favorit Sasuke.

"Hn." Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung mengambil bento tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

"Enak Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Karena telah tinggal lama bersama Neji yang juga irit kata, sama seperti Sasuke. Hinata mengerti kalau 'Hn' artinya bisa banyak tapi biasanya itu berarti 'iya'.

"Apa bentoku sama isinya seperti Dobe?" tanya Sasuke disela-sela makannya.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Kalau untukmu sengaja kumasukkan banyak tomat kedalamnya. Untuk mengimbangi rasa tomat kumasukkan paprika dan sedikit wasabi didalamnya. Dan karena Sasuke-kun baru sembuh dari sakit kubuatkan banyak daging yang mengandung protein untukmu, baik yang digoreng ataupun direbus. Sedangkan untuk Na-Naruto-kun yang sering makan ramen instan, ku buatkan makanan rebusan laut untuk menetralisirkan racun dalam tubuh. Dengan mengurangi asam lambung yang tak baik untuk pencernaan ditambah dengan sayuran yang jarang Na-Naruto-kun makan."

"Hn, kau memikirkan semua itu saat memasak."

"Tentu saja. Itu perlu untuk menyampikan rasa peduli kita lewat makanan. Saat valentine kita selalu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan penerima coklat nantinya, apa dia akan senang atau tidak? Begitu juga dengan makanan yang lain." Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit memanas.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju apartemennya sambil sengar-sengir diwajah lucunya. Tampaknya pertemuan dengan Tsunade membawakan berita baik untuk Naruto. Bagaimana tidak besok dia akan misi berdua dengan Sakura tanpa adanya Sasuke, tentu saja itu membuatnya senang sekali dapat misi berdua dengan Sakura saja itu merupakan hal yang sangat jarang terjadi didunia ini menurut Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri diantara kegelapan malam dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Suasana gelap memang selalu dapat menyamarkan keluarga Uchiha begitu juga dengan sejarah berdarahnya. Dari kejauhan dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dan cakra yang sudah terasa familiar baginya, tak salah lagi orang itulah yang ditunggunya dari tadi.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang kontan membuat Naruto langsung meloncat karena terkejut. Benar-benar tidak ada ciri seorang sannin yang telah berhasil mengalahkan seorang tetua Uchiha.

"Teme! Kau sungguh mengagetkanku, kenapa pula kau ada ditaman selarut ini?" tanya Naruto dengan mengelus dadanya.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi Baka."

"Memangnya kenapa kau menungguku Teme? Ah, jangan bilang kau cemburu kalau besok aku dan Sakura-chan hanya pergi misi berdua," kata Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Baka!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto," aku tak peduli kau mau pergi misi dengan siapa mau dengan Sakura, Ino atau siapapun.."

"Terus ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Ini masalah Hinata."

"Kenapa dengan Hinata?"

"Hn, jujur saja apa kau ada sedikit saja perasaan untuk Hinata?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah bingung karena sejujurnya dia tidak tau perasaanya kepada Hinata.

Naruto berpikir beberapa saat baru kemudian menjawab,"sejujurnya perasaanku kepada Hinata lebih dari sebatas sahabat, tetapi masih kurang sangat jauh untuk disebut cinta atau suka."

"Jadi?"

"Aku pun masih bingung Teme."

"Cepatlah tentukan! Karena kalau tidak perasaanmu yang tak jelas itu akan semakin menyakitinya," Sasuke diam sesaat," apa kau tidak sadar kalau kita ; aku, kau, Hinata dan Sakura seperti lingkaran mebius? Kita tak pernah tau yang mana lingkaran luar dan mana lingkaran dalam. Hinata yang menyukaimu tapi kau menyukai Sakura. Sakura yang kau sukai, menyukaiku sedangkan aku tak pernah mengubrisnya. Kita tak menyadari kalau setiap yang kita lakukan menyakiti pihak lain tanpa kita sadari."

"Aku tau itu."

"Hn, jadi kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Saat aku menolak Hinata aku telah memutuskan hal itu Teme."

"Jadi aku boleh maju mendapatkan Hinata kalau begitu." Kemudian Sasuke langsung menghilang diantara kegelapan malam. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa benar yang dikatakan Sasuke?

**To Be Continue...**

**A\N :Selesai tugasku dichap 3 untuk chap 4 harap bersabarlah karena aku lagi seru-serunya TO untuk masuk Univ dan nilaiku anjlok!T^T .. Jadi maaf kalo tambah Gaje.. Oh,ya kalau semua tak keberatan add my facebook di **_**Tsubasa Dracllista Dioz.**_**^_^V**

**Terima kasih yang telah meriview ini balasannya :**

**Dedep,Sasa,lelouch,Swifty and Beliebers,Belga,Udin,Shalways,Ken,Mia,Sh,Vall-chan,Shaniechan,aghniamovict ga login dan Hyuu chan :** Requestnya udah kubuati nih. Sasuhina... Hidup Sasuhina! Untuk Ken aku tak bermaksud untuk plin-plan kok untuk alasannya dapat dikau lihat dichap 2. Untuk Udin yah kalau boleh jujur feel Sasusaku emang aku gak pernah dapet. Karena ada beberapa faktor yang tak bisa aku sebutkan karena nanti dikira nge-flame Sasusaku lovers.

**Kira :** Maaf Kira-san aku tak dapat memenuhi permintaamu untuk Naruhina. Gomen ne.T^T


	4. That Should Be me End

**Yei.. Chap 4 update! Chap ini adalah akhir dari semua yang menurut reader sekalian sebel. Dan semua itu berakhir di Chap ini. Happy reading minna!^_^**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : Canon, miss typo's, Ooc-maybe and EYD tak sempurna.**

**Chapter 4 :**** That Should Be Me End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa ada yang mampu dihentikan oleh siapa pun didunia ini. Tak terasa telah berjalan 2 bulan lebih semua perjuangan Hinata untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tapi terkadang takdir terlalu kejam untuk dilihat**- Karena itulah reader author mempercepat perjuangan Hinata agar anda semua tak perlu melihat betapa kejam author ini-**. Semakin Hinata berusaha menggapai Naruto maka makin sering juga Hinata harus menerima sakit lagi dan lagi. Beruntung ada Sasuke yang selalu berada disampingnya di saat Hinata jatuh.

Sasuke selalu berada disamping Hinata, disaat Hinata selalu harus menangis sendirian atau pun saat Hinata hanya bisa terpaku terdiam. Itu semua bukan karena Sasuke ikhlas melihat Hinata selalu tersakiti. Dia menunggu saat Hinata nantinya benar-benar menyerah karena Sasuke tahu kalau rasa sakit akan memberikan pelajaran yang lebih berharga. Rasa sakit yang didapat manusia akan lebih membekas karena itu bagaikan tatoo yang digores pelan-pelan. Hingga saat Hinata benar-benar menyerah bisa Sasuke maju mendapatkan Hinata. Benar-benar khas Uchiha, penuh perhitungan, rencana dan kematangan.

Padahal seorang Sasuke tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis darimana dia tahu semua rencana itu? Berterima kasihlah pada Sai yang selalu mencari buku psikologi hubungan antar manusia diperpustakaan hingga Sasuke juga mendapatkan buku sejenis tapi beda tujuan yaitu '_ Bagaimana Cara Mendapatkan Cinta dan Pengertiannya._ Berisi petunjuk-petunjuk lengkap beserta kiat-kiatnya dari cinta segitiga sampai segi sepuluh.' Dan malamnya Sasuke menamatkan buku tersebut hanya dalam sekali baca buku yang mempunyai tebal 1212 halaman itu. Besoknya dia langsung tertidur dan tidak bangun-bangun walau Naruto membangunkannya dengan suara toanya yang menggelegar.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Hinata berjalan menuju lapangan latihan tim 7. Dengan senyum malaikat di wajah cantiknya dia membawa kotak bento untuk Naruto latihan lagi. Saat telah sampai ditempat latihan mata indah Hinata mencari sosok Naruto dan mudah saja menemukan pemuda dengan rambut kuning terang seperti itu.

Naruto tengah berdiri diantara bunga sakura yang berguguran tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dihadapannya.

Naruto tampak berdiri gelisah,"Sakura-chan aku telah menyukaimusejak dulu, kumohon izinkan aku untuk tetap mencoba untuk memiliki hatimu," ujar Naruto serius.

Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto," ta-tapi Naruto.."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika Naruto menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Naruto."Izinkan aku mencoba Sakura-chan,aku tau kau mungkin masih menyukai Tema tapi aku ingin mencoba mendapatkan hatimu. Walau aku harus menunggu lama sampai nanti kau berkata 'tidak' maka aku akan menyerah."

Hinata melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas didepan matanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya dan kotak bentonya telah terlepas dari genggaman tangannya jatuh berantakan. Tak berapa lama Sakura pun membalas pelukan Naruto kemudian Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya. Perlahan Hinata dapat melihat wajah Naruto semakin mendekati wajah Sakura hanya tinggal sedikit lagi jarak diantara keduannya.

Mata Hinata terus terpaku pada pemandangan menyakitkan didepannya dan jarak diantara keduanya semakin terhapus. Tetapi, sebelum Hinata melihat keduanya benar-benar berciuman, pandangannya ditutupi dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang kemudian menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini," ucap Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata menjauh dari tempt itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya dengan tetap menangis didalam pelikan Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ketempat dia pertama kali melihat Hinata menangis, yaitu bukit yang dipenuhi bunga lavender. Hinata masih tetap berada dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan terus menangis. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kedua pipi Hinata ditangannya mengahapus sisa air mata yang masih menetes dari mata mutiara tersebut.

Entah kenapa jantung Sasuke berdenyut pedih melihat melihat Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Rasa nyeri itu seakan bertambah seiring dengan tetes air mata Hinata yang terus mengalir.

"Apa sudah cukup kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa lama yang dijawab gelengan dikepala Hinata." Kalau begitu teriakanlah kekesalan, kekecewaan dan kesedihanmu disini. Ungkapkanlah semua."

Hinata diam sesaat kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke perlahan dia berjalan menuju tebing bukit yang mengarah ke matahari terbenam." Naruto-kun no Baka!' teriak Hinata." Apa kau tak pernah ta-tau bagaimana aku berjuang untukmu! Apa kau tak pernah ta-tau siapa orang yang begitu memperhatikan dan mencintaimu? Apa kau tak pernah menyadari kalau akulah yang pertama kali mengakui keberadaanmu?"

Hinata menarik napasnya,"Itu aku! Akulah yang selalu memperhatikanmu, mencintaimu dan mengakui keberadaanmu. Ka-kau takkan pernah tau bagaimana aku berjuang selama ini karenamu. Tapi kau..." napas Hinata tersengal-sengal karena terus berteriak.

"Hn, sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Belum Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata kemudian melanjutkan kekecewaanya." Kau pasti akan menyadari betapa pentingnya keberadaanku saat aku tak lagi ada. Hari ini a-aku telah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu karena itu jangan kau ha-harap lagi rasa yang telah kau buat mati ini dan jangan pernah menyesal. Karena tidak akan ada aku lagi yang mencintaimu, rasaku tlah mati untukmu."

Matahari terbenam seiring dengan kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Hinata. Hinata tertunduk menatap rerumputan hingga Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun. Arigatou kau se-selalu menemaniku. Arigatou." Ujar Hinata sedikit terisak dengan memaksakan tersenyum.

"Hn, kalau kau tak ingin tersenyum tidak perlu tersenyum membuatmu tambah menyedihkan saja," Sasuke mendengus. Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya." Jadi kau menyerah?"

"Y-ya sudah kuputuskan a-aku menyerah. Sasuke-kun pasti sudah tau bagaimana perjuanganku selama ini."

"Hn, kau sangat menyedihkan dan mengenaskan."

"Ma-maka dari itu aku akan memulai hari yang baru besok. Sebuah awal yang baru. Hari dimana tidak akan ada Na-naruto-kun lagi dihatiku, apa Sasuke-kun ma-mau membantuku? Karena bagiku tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakan Na-Naruto-kun."

"Hn, akan kubantu."

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun."Hinata tersenyum tulus kali ini membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menutupi kalau wajahnya terasa memanas.

**Sasuke PoV**

Lagi-lagi wajahku terasa memanas dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Tanpa sadar mataku terus melihat wajah Hinata yang duduk disampingku. Wakahnya tampak begitu cantik menatap bintang-bintang.

"Sasuke-kun li-lihat ada bintang jatuh. Cepat buat permohonan ." ucap Hinata yang kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Sungguh kekanak-kanakan sifatnya tapi itulah yang membuatnya begitu polos. Hn, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku berharap semoga aku akan selalu melihat senyum Hinata setiap harinya dengan keberadaannya disisku.

"A-apa permohonanmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, kau tak perlu tau." Hinata tertawa, entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu tapi aku sangat menyukai tawanya itu

**End Sasuke PoV.**

**Hinata PoV**

"Yakin nee-chan mau dipotong sependek ini?" tanya Hanabi dengan gunting ditangannya.

Aku mengangguk yakin." Tentu saja Hinabi-chan. Apa masih terlalu panjang? Kau bisa memendekkannya lagi."

Hanabi mendengus terlihat seperti Sasuke-kun." Tak perlu nee, segini saja aku sudah tak tega memotongnya."

Aku terkikik mendengarnya, padahal aku hanya ingin memotong rambutku sebatas punggung tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang sayang juga untuk memotong rambut panjangku dengan penantianku terhadap Naruto-kun. Tetapi, sudah cukup penantianku terhadap Naruto-kun dan besok aku akan memulai lembaran baru tanpa Naruto-kun lagi. Hinata Ganbatte.

**End Hinata PoV.**

**To be Continue..**

**A/n :** Akhirnya chap 4 update juga setelah aku harus terseok-seok sehabis TO dengan segala macam kegiatan lainnya. Untuk para reviewer arigatou atas reviewnya dan juga para reader yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini.

Dichap ini aku buat semua penderitaan Hinata akan penantian Naruto habis sampai sini karena aku tak tega membuat Hinata terus tersiksa.T^T.. Dan chap depan harap sabar menunggu ya karena aku harus tes snmptn untuk masuk univ pilihanku. Mohon doa dari para reader. Arigatou minna.^_^V


	5. Never Again

**Chap 5 update! Maafkan kalau Chap kemarin kependekan karena sebenarnya chap ini dengan chap sebelumnya nyambung jadi satu. Karena menurutku nggak terlalu mix and match jadinya aku pisahin. Maaf kalau sebelumnya aku membuat Hinata-chan terlalu OOC, tapi menurutku kalau ingin melepaskan orang yang benar-benar kita cintai seperti itu harus ada suatu yang dapat menjadi pelampiasannya. Karena aku pun pernah mempraktekkannya saat keadaanku tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata-chan.T^T. Jadi curhat... **

**Ok minna silakan membaca chap baru ini. I hope you like this. Read and Review pliss...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : Canon, Typo's, EYD tak sempurna dan OOC-Maybe.**

**Chapter 5 :**** Never Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan sendiri sambil bersenandung kecil. Matanya terkadang memandang langit biru yang cerah menghantarkan angin sejuk dipermukaan kulitnya, terkadang menerbangankan helaian rambut indigo Hinata yang begitu lembut dan sekarang jadi lebih pendek karena kemarin dia memotongnya dengan bantuan Hanabi.

Hari ini dia memiliki janji dengan Sasuke untuk latihan bersama, hitung-hitung mencoba untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya karena bagaimana pun Sasuke sekarang merupakan salah satu ninja terhebat saat ini.

"Nee Hinata-chan ohayou!" sapa Naruto diatas pagar rumah penduduk membuat Hinata terkaget.

Hinata tersentak ketika memandang mata biru saphiree yang begitu memukau baginya dulu sebelum dia dapat membalas sapaan dari Naruto. Mata mutiaranya tersasa memanas dan mulai berair.' Hinata kau harus bisa,kau bukan lagi gadis cengeng yang hanya menangis karena Naruto-kun sekarang.' Batin Hinata.

"Umm..ohayou mo Na-Naruto-kun."

"Kau mau kemana Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku mau ke la-lapangan untuk latihan bersama Sasuke-kun. Kalau Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Oh,"Naruto terdiam sesaat." Aku kebetulan melihatmu sedang berjalan sendirian disini, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"A-ano sebenarnya a-aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Naruto-kun."

Naruto terlihat sumringah," Benarkah? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Bu-bukankah Naruto-kun juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu? S-sebaiknya kau du-duluan saja." Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan kau duluan saja."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap yakin mata shapiree Naruto." Selama ini a-aku selalu memperhatikan Na-Naruto-kun. Walau mungkin kau tak pernah menyadari hal itu. Karena Naruto-kun lah a-aku berhasil bertahan s-sampai saat ini, karena melihat senyumulah aku terselamatkan. Senyummu menguatkanku hingga aku sadar aku menyukaimu."

Hinata masih menatap mata shapiree Naruto yang terlihat bercahaya. Naruto tampak tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Tetapi," Hinata melanjutkan." Saat kukatakan hal ini kau me-menolakku tapi aku berkata takkan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Tetapi sekarang, aku mengerti kalau kau takkan pernah bisa kugapai. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah Naruto-kun. Aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu." Hinata berbalik ingin beranjak pergi sebelum tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau menyerah sekarang?"

Hinata menatap datar Naruto," Karena a-aku t-tak ingin perasaanku ini mengganggu Na-Naruto-kun. Dan,mungkin aku telah lelah mengejarmu yang selalu melihat kearah lain tanpa pernah menyadari keberadaanku. Ku-kuharap Naruto-kun mau me-mengerti. Jaa ne." Lalu Hinata melompat meninggalkan tempat tiu.

Naruto menatap nanar kepergian Hinata," kenapa? Kenapa harus sekarang Hinata harus menyerah? Apa kau tau Teme?"

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari balik pohon," karena dia telah lelah."

"Tapi bukankah dia sanggup menunggu selama ini, mengapa hanya 2 bulan ini dia telah menyerah?"

"Bukankah itu resiko yang harus kau tanggung? Kau tak bisa mengharapkan Hinata terus menunggumu."

"Aku tau hal itu."

"Hn."

"Ini memang salahku."

"Sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata menyerah karena dia melihatmu akan mencium Sakura kemarin Baka."

"Itu salah paham Teme. Sebenarnya kemarin..."

**Flashback On**

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sebelum Naruto benar-benar menciumnya."Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku memang menyukai dan mengagumimu tapi hatiku hanya bisa menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Karena jujur sampai sekarang aku masih menyukai Sasuke-kun. Aku tak ingin kalau nantinya aku menerimamu hanya setengah hati yang malah menyakitimu."

Mata shapiree cemerlang Naruto meredup," Aku mengerti Sakura-chan. Tetapi, dengan begini hatiku bisa lega karena aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku selama ini."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum khasnya." Sama-sama Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

**Flashback Off.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap datar lapangan latihan dibawah pohon rindang sembari menunggu Sasuke datang. Walau telah bertekat untuk melupakan Naruto namun tetap saja itu bukan hal yang mudah bagi Hinata. Kalau kalian bisa melupakan orang yang kau cintai dengan mudah itu berarti kamu tidak pernah serius saja kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah melihatmu? Pedih pastinya. Walau begitu kau tetap tak bisa menghentikan perasaanmu karena hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja perasaanmu terasa begitu senang. Tetapi, saat tau orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain, apa yang kau rasakan?

Sedih dan perih lagi, karena itulah cinta bagaikan lingkaran mebius yang tidak kita ketahui yang mana lingkaran luar dan yang mana lingkaran dalam. Seperti itulah cinta yang tidak kita tau yang mana bagian bahagia tapi itu juga bagian terperihnya.

"Hinata." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunan Hinata. Hinata berdira kemudian melangkah kearah Sasuke yang berada ditengah lapangan.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke," Ka-kau datang juga Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke maju melangkah mendekati Hinata lalu tangannya terulur menuju rambut indigo Hinata mengambil helaian dari rambut yang begitu lembut itu." Kenapa kau potong rambutmu?"

"A-ano aku hanya i-ingin mengganti suasana," jawab Hinata gugup. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata menunggu kejujuran darinya." D-dan emm... ka-kalau dengan memotong rambutku ini sa-sama saja se-sebagai tanda a-aku menghentikan penantianku kepada Na-Naruto-kun."

Sasuke menatap miris Hinata," Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukai rambut panjangmu itu."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengarnya,"A-aku memanjangkan rambutku ini karena menunggu Na-Naruto-kun, berharap ka-kalau nantinya dia akan melihatku. A-aku benar-benar ingin mematikan perasaanku kepadanya."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto-dobe tadi ingin membalas perasaanmu? Kau ingin kembali kepadanya?"

"T-ternyata benar Sasuke-kun tadi ada disana. A-aku tak ingin perasaan Naruto-kun yang hanya sebagai rasa kasihan ataupun pelarian. Karena a-aku tak ingin Na-Naruto-kun menyesal nantinya."

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Dia harus menahan egonya mati-matian." Yang kemarin kau lihat adalah kesalahpahaman. Sakura menolak Naruto dan sekarang si Baka itu ingin mencoba membalas perasaanmu. Apa benar tidak tersisa lagi perasaanmu untuknya?"

'_Walau ku tahu bahwa nantinya akulah yang terluka melihatmu dengannya.'_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata terdiam, dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Senangkah? Atau sedih? Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tetap tak bergeming, sebenarnya hatinya sendiri nyeri saat mengatakan kenyataan itu bahwa ada kemungkinan Hinata akan kembali menyukai Naruto. Uchiha munafik, memang Sasuke sendiri mengakuinya. Disatu sisi dia ingin melihat senum bahagia Hinata karena Naruto disisinya tapi disisi lain dia hanya ingin memonopoli senyum bahagia Hinata hanya untuknya karena sampai kapan pun seorang Uchiha itu egois.

"B-bohong kalau a-aku katakan perasaanku terhadap Naruto-kun benar-benar telah hilang karena bagaimana pun Naruto-kun cinta pertama itu sulit untuk dilupakan begitu juga dengan perasaan Na-Naruto-kun kepada Sakura-chan. Tapi aku ingin lingkaran mebius ini bisa berakhir tanpa ada pihak yang tersakiti walaupun harus ada yang t-terluka a-aku bersedia kalau itu a-aku." Hinata tersenyum tulus. Tak ada kebohongan dalam kata-katanya karena Hinata begitu baik hati sampai-sampai Hinata sendiri pun tak sadar kalau kebaikan hatinya terkadang melukainya sendiri.

"kau begitu polos Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang kontan membuat wajah Hinata memerah akut." Atau lebih tepatnya bodoh." Sambung Sasuke. Wajah Hinata langsung merengut lucumembuat Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

'_Karena itulah aku menyukaimu.'_ Sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata pergerakkanmu terlalu lambat," kata Sasuke dengan tenang ditengah latihannya bersama Hinata sedangkan Hinata sudah tampak keletihan dengan napasnya yang tak beraturan." Kuda-kudamu terlalu lemah."

Sasuke bergerak cepat hingga Hinata tak menyadarinya kemudian memukul punggung belakan Hinata hingga Hinata terjatuh," Kalau kau diserang seperti itu kau akan segera ambruk. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya Hinata."

Hinata segera bangkit dari jatuhnya," B-baiklah Sasuke-kun."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, sudah lama dia tak latihan seperti ini. Sampai badannya babak belur karena terkadang Kiba dan Shino tak tega membuat Hinata sampai babak belur itulah mengapa Hinata tak pernah latihan secara penuh dan maksimal. Hinata mengumpulkan cakra diatas telapak tangannya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Hinata langsung maju menyerang Sasuke menyarangkan pukulan-pukulan Jyukennya dengan akurasi yang nyaris 100%.

Hanya saja Sasuke bukan shinobi biasa yang langsung bisa telak terkena pukulan Hinata. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengaktifkan sharingan karena kalau tidak bisa dipastikan serangan Hinata dapat membuat seluruh badannya penuh luka dalam karena pukulan-pukulan Hinata yang penuh cakra, walau tak membuat luka dipermukaan kulit tapi dapat melukai organ dalam.

Sasuke hanya berkelit setiap Hinata menyarangkan pukulannya tanpa membalas membuat Hinata jengah karena pukulan-pukulannya terlihat tak berarti." Sa-Sasuke-kun kalau k-kau terus bertahan seperti ini hanya akan melatihku t-tanpa adanya perkembangan y-yang berarti u-untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis." Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Mata Sharingan Sasuke berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan tak berselang berapa lama Hinata masuk dalam Genjutsu perangkap Sasuke,terjatuh berlutut diatas tanah. Dalam Genjutsunya Sasuke memperlihatkan hal yang menjadi mimpi terburuk Hinata. Tetapi, baru saja Sasuke ingin masuk kedalam kesadaran Hinata sang Heiress Hyuuga itu telah bangkit berdiri. Membuat Sasuke terheran, padahal Orochimaru saja perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk lepas dari genjutsunya sedangkan Hinata tak sampai 30 detik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan diri dari Genjutsuku begitu cepat?"

"S-Sasuke-kun menunjukan hal-hal y-yang menjadi m-mimpi burukku dalam G-genjutsumu," Hinata tampak mengatur napasnya setelah lepas dari Genjutsu Sasuke yang cukup menguras cakranya." S-seperti tidak diakui oleh Otou-sama, dipandang l-lemah oleh Neji-nii dan ditinggalkan o-oleh Naruto-kun. Tapi semua itu telah be-benar terjadi didalam kehidupan nyataku dan a-aku telah melewatinya."

"Hn."

"S-sebenarnya sewaktu terakhir kali aku m-menahan Genjutsu dari Kurenai-sensei a-aku tak mampu melewati bagian kalau aku t-tak pernah dianggap oleh Na-Naruto-kun. T-tapi karena nyatanya telah terjadi, sekarang tak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang m-menakutiku semua hal yang kutakutkan telah terjadi dalam hidupku." Hinata tampak tersenyum miris membuat Sasuke ingin menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hn, kau kuat Hinata. Dan itu kenyataan bukan mimpi."

"A-arigatou Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, kita istirahat dulu."

"B-baik Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tertidur bersandar dibawah rindang pohon setelah berlatih bersama Sasuke yang benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tak kira-kira dalam latihannya bersama Hinata karena menurut Sasuke latihan bersama Hinata termasuk ringan walau beberapa pukulan Hinata sempat telak memukulnya serta Genjutsunya begitu mudah dipatahkan oleh Hinata dibanding saat latihannya bersama Orochimaru. Tapi hei, antara latihan bersama manusia dibandingkan dengan monster jelas saja berbeda dan Sasuke terkadang lupa denga kenyataan itu.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah tertidur Hinata yang begitu polos bagaikan malaikat, bahkan saat tertidur pun Hinata mampu menggerakkan otot syaraf disekitar wajah Sasuke untuk tersenyum yang sangat jarang bisa orang lain lakukan.

Entah karena dorongan apa perlahan Sasuke menundukan kepalanya menyamakan tingginya dengan posisi tidur Hinata. Lalu perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir Sasuke mendarat diatas bibir Hinata, mengecup pelan bibir mungil Hinata.

'Lagi' hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini karena sepertinya bibir mungil Hinata bagaikan zat adiktif yang membuat Sasuke menginginkannya lagi dan tidak sadar. Sasuke mencium lagi bibir mungil Hinata entah kenapa dia begitu menyukai sensasi saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata.

Tangan kanan Sasuke merangkum lembut wajah Hinata agar dia lebih memiliki akses atas bibir Hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh menimpa Hinata dan membangunkan gadis didepannya ini hingga segala kesenangan yang menurut Sasuke begitu memabukkan harus berakhir.

Dari ciumannya ini yang pertama kalinya Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa mint dari bibir Hinata atau malah dari bibirnya sendiri sekarang rasanya telah bercampur satu dengan bibir Hinata. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat Sasuke dapat mencium wangi lavender yang menguar dari lekuk leher Hinata. Tak tahu telah berapa lama Sasuke mencium Hinata begitu lembut dan intens samapi akhirnya Hinata menggeliat pelan membuat Sasuke buru-buru melepas ciumannya.

'_Apa yang kulakukan!'_ gumam Sasuke.

**To Be Continue..**

**A/N :** Kyaa.. Aduh jadi malu bikin adegan kissing padahal belum pernah tau gimana feelnya. Maaf kalau adegannya jelek dan kurang mengerti. Maaf kalau OOC. Maaf kalau banyak Typo. Maaf juga tak sempat balas review, nanti kalau memang luang akan aku balas ya... Aku telah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyempatkan waktu untuk ngetik dan publish ini fic. Semoga minna memaklumi dan menyukainya. Remind to Review? Klik tombol dibawah.^_^


	6. True

Dari ciumannya yang pertama kalinya ini,Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa mint dari bibir Hinata atau malah dari bibirnya sendiri sekarang rasanya telah bercampur satu dengan bibir Hinata. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat Sasuke dapat mencium wangi lavender yang menguar dari lekuk leher Hinata. Tak tahu telah berapa lama Sasuke mencium Hinata begitu lembut dan intens samapi akhirnya Hinata menggeliat pelan membuat Sasuke buru-buru melepas ciumannya.

'_Apa yang kulakukan!'_ gumam Sasuke.

**Dislaimer :**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Mebius Union by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: Canon, OOC-maybe-, Typo's and ETC.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: True.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata Pov<strong>

Saat mata memandang yang kulihat adalah hamparan bunga lavender yang begitu indah. Sekelilingnya di penuhi pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran, sungguh indah untuk di lihat. Bagaikan di surga. Apa aku hanya bermimpi?

"Hinata-chan." Suara itu. Aku sangat mengenali suara yang selama ini selalu menemaniku dalam bayangan yang kuciptakan. Suara dari orang yang dulu ku cintai sepenuh hati walau harus ku relakan demi kebahagiannya. Walau bukan berarti kebahagian penuh untukku, tapi aku rela karena aku tak ingin menjadi orang egois yang tak mengerti arti cinta sejati.

Aku berbalik dapat kulihat Naruto sedang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku."Naruto-kun a-ada apa?"

Begitu dia telah sampai di depanku, Naruto tersenyum lebar khasnya."Ne Hinata-chan aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin mencoba untuk menerima cintamu. Walau baru saja kau katakan bahwa kau akan menyerah sekarang biar aku yang mengejarmu Hinata-chan. Karena aku tau kalau kau sangat tulus mencintaiku. Bolehkah?"

Aku terkejut tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. Padahal baru saja aku ingin melupakan Naruto tapi saat itu juga Naruto ingin membalas cintaku. Apakah ini kenyataan atau hanya mimpi?

Baru saja aku ingin mencubit pipiku untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau bukan, tetapi tangan _tan_ Naruto telah menggengam erat kedua tanganku.

"Hinata-chan,"bisiknya pelan. Jarak antara wajah kami kian menipis membuatku harus berusaha keras untuk menormalkan detak jantungku yang semakin berdegup kencang dan pipiku yang semakin terasa , _Kami-sama_ jangan biarkan aku pingsan dengan memalukan lagi di depan Naruto-kun.

Aku memejamkan mataku karena aku tak mampu lagi menatap kilau biru dalam matanya yang begitu berkilauan. Baru saja aku ingin melupakan Naruto tapi kenapa dia baru hadir di saat yang sangat terlambat. Saat hatiku telah yakin untuk melupakannya, mencoba untuk merelakan apa yang terbaik untuknya. Bukankan terlalu menyakitkan kalau nantinya aku kembali menyukai Naruto dan ternyata Naruto hanya menjadikanku pelariannya? Hingga aku harus hancur dua kali dan belum tentu nantinya Sasuke akan menemaniku lagi.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun a.." ucapanku terhenti saat ku rasakan sentuhan bibir yang dingin menyentuh bibirku. Awalnya hanya sentuhan lembut di atas bibirku namun kemudian bibir itu menarik belakang kepalaku dan melumat pelan bibirku. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan, dalam jarak sedekat ini dapat kucium wangu mint yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Tetapi bukankah Naruto berwangi Citrus bukannya Mint?

Ketika aku berusaha menarik diri. Semuanya menghilang bahkan ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

**Hinata Pov End.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar dilihatnya langit yang berwarna jingga pertanda hari mulai senja. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar karena bisa dikatakan posisi tidurnya sama sekali tidak bisa disebut nyaman.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi' gumam Hinata dalam hati. Teringat akan mimpinya Hinata kontan menyentuh bibirnya dan wajahnya langsung merona merah. 'Tapi kalau tadi mimpi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Bahkan harum tubuh Naruto-kun yang berwangi mint pun terasa? Tapi Naruto-kun bukan berwangi mint melainkan citrus.'

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus mimpi yang tidak-tidak itu dari pikirannya. Sesaat kemudian Hinata baru teringat kalau dia tadi latihan bersama Sasuke, tetapi dimana Sasuke sekarang?

Hinata mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari salah satu sisi pohon di sampingnya. Setelah melihat dari mana asal-muasal suara dengkuran halus itu, Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Sasuke. Tampaknya Sasuke tertidur nyeyak sekali walau posisinya sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang nyaman.

Perlahan Hinata berjongkok mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur. Wajah Sasuke sangat polos ketika dia sedang tertidur, orang pasti takkan pernah menyangka kalau seorang Uchiha yang begitu angkuh dan egois ini bisa tampak seperti malaikat kalau sedang tertidur. Hinata tersenyum polos lalu menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka karena tidur dengan posisi sedikit miring, takutnya Sasuke bangun dengan iler yang mengalir di sisi bibirnya.-Tentu saja itu pikiran author bukan Hinata.-

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang menurut Hinata begitu mengemaskan dan Hinata selalu tak tahan kalau melihat sesuatu yang menggemaskan. Hinata memindahkan tangannya lalu menekan-nekan pipi putih Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Semakin gemas karena tampaknya Sasuke belum bangun juga, Hinata perlahan mendekat lalu.

Chu..

Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke.

Bukan Sasuke tentunya kalau dia tidak terbangun karena sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari Hinata. Latihannya bersama Orochimaru membuatnya harus selalu siap setiap saat karena terkadang kakek aneh itu sering menyerangnya tiba-tiba kalau dia sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Itulah mengapa Sasuke selalu _bad mood_ kalau bangun tidur, penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan karena kakek tua bermata ular dan peliharaanya yang memakai kaca mata bulat itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku dan terdiam ketika jari-jari Hinata menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke dapat merasakan bibir Hinata menyentuh pipinya. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan saat sentuhan hangat itu menyentuh pipinya? Karena jujur ini pengalaman pertamanya di cium-walau di pipi- oleh seorang wanita kecuali Kaa-sannya dulu.

"Hinata, kalau kau mau menciumku itu salah tempat," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba karena hanya itu yang terlintas di benaknya saat Hinata masih mencium pipi Sasuke yang kontan saja membuat Hinata langsung menjauh dengan wajah memerah parah.

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun. K-kau s-sudah bangun? S-sejak k-kapan?" tanya Hinata tergagap.

"Sejak jarimu menyentuh bibirku. Terpesona padaku eh Hinata? Baru menyadari kalau aku begitu tampan?" Sasuke tampak menyeringai.

"B-bukan." Hinata mengeleng.

"Lalu?"

"I-itu A-ano, karena Sasuke-kun tampak begitu... begitu..."

"Begitu apa?"

"Begitu menggemaskan." Sahut Hinata cepat.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke tampak cengo mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun tampak menggemaskan saat sedang tidur seperti tadi. Terlihat begitu polos seperti malaikat," kata Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?" Sasuke menyeringai kembali.

"I-itu a-aku tak sadar. G-gomen Sasuke-kun."

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu."

Hinata kontan panik."K-kenapa Sasuke-kun? Gomemasai kalau aku salah, a-aku akan menebusnya kalau kau mau."

Sasuke pura-pura tampak berpikir."Kalau kau benar-benar menyesal, tutup matamu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung menutup matanya untuk menebus kesalahannya. Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencium pipi chubby-menurut Hinata- Sasuke yang baginya begitu menggoda untuk di cium. Seperti wajah malaikat kecil yang selalu di ceritakan Kaa-sannya dulu.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai melihat Hinata yang menurut saja dengan apa yang di katakannya. Lalu perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara keduanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi. Hingga Hinata dapat mencim wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Mirip sekali dengan wangi Naruto di dalam mimpinya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat dan basah mendarat di pipinya, membuatnya kontan membukan matanya. Dapat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menyeringai mengejeknya.

"Dengan begini kita satu sama."

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah dan tangannya memegangi pipinya yang di kecup Sasuke tadi."Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Hinata bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Ayo kita segera pulang. Sudah sore,"kata Sasuke lalu berdiri. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata yang wajahnya begitu memerah.

Hinata melihat tangan yang terulur dari Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lalu meraih tangan yang di ulurkan padanya. Dengan tangan Sasuke inilah dia pernah di tolong saat hati hampir hancur oleh Naruto. Dengan tangan inilah yang memeluknya ketika dia menyerah untuk belajar melepaskan cintanya. Dengan tangan ini Sasuke inilah yang membuatnya tetap belajar untuk bertahan menghadapi semua, bertahan untuk tetap berusaha maju, tetap bertahan untuk menjadi Hinata yang lebih kuat. Menjadi Hinata yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tsunade-sama benarkah akan mengirimkan ketiga orang ini?" tanya Shizume ketika melihat lembaran tugas ninja yang di berikan Tsunade dengan keadaan yang meragukan.

"Tentu saja..hik.. aku mengirimkan bocah-bocah itu untuk misi kali ini. Kau meragukanku?hik.." kata Tsunade dengan botol arak di tangan kanannya.

"Bukan. Hanya saja tumben sekali anda menyuruh Hinata untuk berada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto dalam suatu misi. Apalagi mengingat Hinata yang sering pingsan kalau berada didekat Naruto."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Hyuuga satu itu..hik.. sekarang dia telah berkembang apalagi saat invasi Pain kemarin dia mempunyai keberanian yang luar biasa. Kalau hanya satu kelompok dengan Naruto kurasa inilah pilihan yang tepat."

"Kenapa Tsunade-sama?"

"Diantara yang lain ninjutsu medis Hinata berada di bawah Sakura, kau tau. Sebenarnya aku ingin saja mengirim Sakura untuk misi penting ini hanya saja Sakura sedang misi di luar bersama Sai dan Shino. Kalau aku menggunakan Ino yang ada misi ini akan sibuk dengan pertengkaran Ino dan Naruto, apalagi ini misi yang lebih banyak menggunakan kekuatan fisik untuk menyerang lawan. Dan Ino tidak cocok untuk misi seperti ini,"Jelas Tsunade.

"Kenapa tidak Tenten saja?"

"Aishh... kau sesungguhnya meragukanku atau Hinata sebenarnya?" Tsunade menatap Shizune.

"Bukan begitu Tsunade-sama hanya saja..."

"Kau tidak tau apa? Kalau keakuratan serangan Hinata itu sudah menyamai Neji. Hinata hanya menyerang syaraf-syaraf yang tak vital selama dia bertarung dengan sengaja. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja membunuh musuh-musuhnya dalam sekali serangan. Ditambah lagi Byakugan dan Ninjutsu medis, dia sebenarnya mampu menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Bisa menyembuhkan dan juga mematikan seseorang."

"Anda benar Tsunade-sama. Maafkan aku." Shizune membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hn. Besok panggil mereka bertiga kesini. Misi harus segera dilaksanakan."

"Ha'i"

**...**

**To Be Continue..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chap 6 update setelah sekian lama. Banzai...^_^ Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah meriview dan juga silent reader yang berkenan membaca fic abal-abalku ini. Gomen kalau kependekan, gomen juga kalau tambah gak jelas dan OOC.**

**Dan maaf kalau aku tak bisa menjawab review kalian satu-satu.**

**Mind to review again?**


	7. First Mission Together

"Kenapa tidak Tenten saja?"

"Aishh... kau sesungguhnya meragukanku atau Hinata sebenarnya?" Tsunade menatap Shizune.

"Bukan begitu Tsunade-sama hanya saja..."

"Kau tidak tau apa? Kalau keakuratan serangan Hinata itu sudah menyamai Neji. Hinata hanya menyerang syaraf-syaraf yang tak vital selama dia bertarung dengan sengaja. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja membunuh musuh-musuhnya dalam sekali serangan. Ditambah lagi Byakugan dan Ninjutsu medis, dia mampu menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Bisa menyembuhkan dan juga mematikan seseorang."

"Anda benar Tsunade-sama. Maafkan aku." Shizune membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hn. Besok panggil mereka bertiga kesini. Misi harus segera dilaksanakan."

"Ha'i"

**.**

**.**

**Dislaimer :**

**Naruto ****Created By**** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Mebius Union by Tsubasa XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: Canon, OOC-maybe-, Typo's and ETC.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, Slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, NaruSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: First Mission Together.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan santai menuju kantor Hokage sambil menikmati suasana pagi Konoha gakure yang terasa begitu sejuk. Terlalu sayang untuk melewatkan hari yang begitu cerah saat matahari masih malu untuk mengintip. Hari ini Hinata mendapatkan panggilan dari Tsunade-sama untuk misi baru untuknya. Tumben sekali dia hanya diminta datang sendiri tanpa Kiba ataupun Shino dan yah jangan lupa beserta Akamaru pergi misi bersama karena ketiganya sedang misi keluar bersama dengan Ino. Jadi mungkin saja hari ini Hinata akan mendapatkan misi tunggal seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Walaupun terkadang misi tersebut cukup berbahaya kalau dilakukan sendirian, Hinata yakin dia bisa menyelesaikannya karena dia yakin Hokage-sama memberikan misi seperti itu untuknya bukan untuk membuatnya mati perlahan karena misi yang terlalu berat tetapi untuk menambah kemampuannya. Sampai dia bisa dengan penuh keyakinan memimpin klan Hyuuga sebegai pewaris yang tidak hanya diakui oleh tetua Hyuuga tetapi juga penduduk Konoha yang lain. Sejujurnya terkadang Hinata juga merasa jengah karena selama ini selalu diacuhkan dan terkadang tidak dianggap saat pertemuan dengan ketua Hyuuga. Terkadang mereka menatap Hinata sebagai makhluk gagal yang berada di tempat tidak tepat.

Meski begitu tetap saja Hinata dengan penuh hormat hanya menundukkan kepalanya demi menjaga sopan santun yang sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Yang malah terlihat lemah oleh para tetua yang lainnya. Memang apa yang mereka harapkan? Hinata dengan berani menantang mereka di depan umum? Sudah pasti Hinata nanti akan didepak keluar dalam pertemuan keluarga dan Hiashi tidak akan pernah lagi membawanya karena mempermalukan namanya.

Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna merah didepannya hingga terdengar suara "masuk" dari dalam dia kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Dapat dilihat olehnya Tsunade-sama menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja menatapnya begitu serius.

"Ohayou Hokage-sama," ujar Hinata dengan membungkukkan punggungnya.

"Ohayou mo, Hinata. Mana rekanmu yang lain? Apa mereka mulai tertular kebiasaan senseinya yang sering datang terlambat?"

Mata Hinata membulat, rasanya Kurenai-sensei bukan tipe yang sering datang terlambat dan lagi bukankah rekan satu teamnya yang lain sedang misi keluar bersama Ino?

"Gomenasai Hokage-sama, b-bukankah anggota teamku yang lain sedang misi keluar bersama Ino?"

"Bukan mereka. Aku mengirimkan..."

"AKU DATANG BAA-CHAN!" ucapan Tsunade terpotong karena tiba-tiba makhluk kuning-orange masuk dengan brutalnya ke kantor Hokage.

"Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu itu Dobe? Sungguh mengganggu," ujar seorang pria dibelakangnya dengan nada datar.

Perhatian Hinata dan Tsunade tertuju pada dua makhluk yang saling bertolak belakang di depan pintu. Tsunade hanya menghembuskan napasnya melihat kedua orang tersebut datang. Semoga saja pilihan anggota untuk misi ini benar-benar tepat.

"Baiklah kalian bertiga kan mendapatkan misi tingkat S. Selama 2 atau 3 minggu kedepan kalian akan ke negara Kiri. Menurut anbu, markas Orochimaru sekarang menjadi tempat berkumpul para tahanan yang dulu menjadi bahan percobaannya. Selain itu aku dengar Kabuto yang dulu kau dan Itachi kalahkan-Tsunade menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya- meninggalkan gulungan ninja bekas penelitiannya untuk meneruskan hidup orochimaru dengan inang induk yang lain." Tsunade menatap tajam ketiganya. "Misi kali ini tidak hanya untuk memata-matai tetapi juga menghabisi anak buah Orochimaru yang tidak bisa lagi diajak kompromi."

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama," ujar Hinata hormat.

"Dan untuk ketua dalam regu kali ini aku tunjuk.."

"Aku baa-san. Aku saja," potong Naruto semangat dengan mengangkat tangannya. Ayolah, selama ini dia selalu menerima misi kalau tidak dengan Kakashi-sensei atau Yamato-sensei yang selalu menjadi ketuanya. Kalaupun ada misi tanpa keduanya dia harus mau dibawah kepemimpinan Neji. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi kau menjadi ketuanya Dobe. Aku jauh lebih baik daripada kau," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Yang benar saja. Bagaimana pun hanya akulah yang mempunyai semangat jiwa pemimpin, tidak seperti kau yang terlalu irit kata." Cibir Naruto.

"Dan kau terlalu cerewet serta bodoh." Baru saja Naruto ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke...

"Cukup kalian berdua!" Tsunade menggebrak mejanya membuat keduanya terdiam, "yang akan menjadi ketua regu dalam misi kali ini adalah Hinata."

"Ehh... kenapa Hinata Baa-san?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Apa kau lupa kalau status kalian disini masih seorang Genin? Hanya Hinata yang telah menjadi Chunin dan sebentar lagi menjadi seorang Jounin." Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto, "sebaiknya setelah misi ini kalian mendaftarkan diri ujian Chunin mengingat umur kalian yang tidak muda lagi pastinya akan jadi tertawaan kalau ingin menunggu Konohamaru dan lainnya."

Naruto memasang tampang dropnya, "Baa-san aku tidak setua itu."

"Tapi kau memang setua itu!"

"A-ano kapan kami akan berangkat misi ini Tsunade-sama?" tanya Hinata pelan demi menghentikan pertengkaran antara Tsunade dan Naruto.

Tsunade menarik napasnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebesaran Hokage, "Besok pagi kalian berangkat. Persiapkan semua seperinci mungkin karena ini bukan misi sembarangan."

.

.

.

Sepertinya misi kali ini akan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah ninja yang bisa disamakan dengan level Genin kalau di pikirkan tingkat kekuatan keduanya, mereka telah pantas menyandang gelar Hokage. Akan tetapi ini pertama kalinya Hinata misi berdua dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sangat bertolak belakang, Naruto sangat bersinar seperti matahari dan Sasuke begitu dingin bagaikan bulan. Tetap saja walau Naruto selalu ribut Sasuke menanggapi semua perkataan Naruto walau hanya cibiran atau sekedar kata "Hn" trademarknya. Walau bertolak belakang mereka saling melengkapi tetapi untuk saat ini terasa aura lain dari mereka. Dimana saat keduanya bertemu pandang dengan Hinata seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak jadi padanya.

Hingga sekarang keheningan yang merajai keadaan. Hinata berjalan di tengah diantara Naruto dan Sasuke, dia jadi berpikir beginikah rasanya jadi Sakura yang harus menjadi pelerai diantara keduanya serta sebagai penetral suasana kalau keduanya sedang tidak bertegur sapa. Hinata jadi menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum sedikit membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya tetapi juga sebersit rasa kecewa karena Hinata tidak lagi tergagap saat menyebut namanya. Sedangkan Sasuke, menatap jengah keduanya. Cemburu? Mungkin.

"Dalam misi kali ini kita harus fokus mengingat yang akan kita hadapi adalah bekas-bekas anak buah Orochimaru yang telah mendapatkan segel jountai. Ditambah jurus-jurus yang telah dikembangkan oleh kabuto serta Tobi tentunya akan merepotkan," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan padangan Hinata dari Naruto.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dimana letak tepatnya markas barat itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Kita akan melewati lautan sebelum sampai di pulau tersebut."

"Lalu Teme?"

Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto, "Markas tersebut berada diatas pegunungan tertinggi disana."

"Hmhm.. apa kau dulu pernah kesana?"

"Tidak pernah sama sekali," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ehhh... lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Percayalah tinggal bersama Orochimaru berarti harus mendengar tentang sejarahnya juga karena dia senang sekali membanggakan dirinya. Si ular itu selalu bercerita tentang markas-markasnya yang ada di berbagai negara."

"Kalau kau berguru pada Erro-sanin maka kau harus terima tentang cerita mesumnya setiap hari juga kebiasaannya mengintip wanita mandi paling sedikit seminggu sekali," tambah Naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Cih, akui saja kau juga menemani kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh gurumu itu Dobe."

"Yah, dia memang sering menyuruhku sebagai penjaga keadaan kalau ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang mengintip."

"A-ano apa yang kalian bicarakan kelebihan atau kekurangan sensei masing-masing?" tanya Hinata.

Keduanya terkaget bersamaan, kenapa mereka bisa lupa kalau Hinata sedang disini. Keduanya menggaruk belakang kepala mereka dengan canggung sambil mengalihkan pandangan mata ke arah lain. Walau kedua guru mereka telah tiada tetap saja mereka adalah murid resmi dari Trio Shinobi yang terkenal di Konoha. Tetapi mau mengakui kalau mereka murid resmi dari Jiraiya dan orochimaru, entah kenapa sedikit memberatkan kalau menilik kebiasaan aneh dari masing-masing guru mereka. Yang satu terobsesi untuk hidup selamanya dan yang lain terobsesi pada wanita. Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas.

Hinata tersenyum menatap keduanya, "Y-yaa, bagaimanapun m-mereka adalah orang yang berjasa hingga k-kalian memiliki pijakan sekuat ini hingga menjadi s-salah satu Shinobi yang t-terkuat saat ini."

Keduanya menatap Hinata.

"H-harus diakui walau m-masing-masing memiliki kebiasaanya yang..umm.. aneh tetap saja mereka telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepada kalian."

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan Hinata sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya tertegun.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tetapi aku sendiri yang membunuh Orochimaru."

Hinata menatap Sasuke pilu. Masa lalu Sasuke memang sangat kelam tetapi bukan berarti kalau masa depan yang akan datang sama kelamnya. Setiap orang memang tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu tetapi masa depan masih di dalam genggaman orang yang mau berusaha.

Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke, "Ambil sisi baiknya Teme, kalau kau tidak membunuh Orochimaru saat itu tubuhmu pasti akan dipakai olehnya dan kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Itachi lagi dengan cara yang benar juga membantuku melawan Madara."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Naruto-kun benar S-Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau tidak membunuh Orochimaru saat itu kau mungkin tidak ada disini berkumpul bersama kami. Bukankah itu juga sebuah anugerah."

Walau samar terlihat senyum tipis di bibir Sasuke yang meraih tangan Hinata dalam genggamannya. Disebelah kirinya Naruto tersenyum merangkul bahunya dan dalam genggaman tangan kanannya terdapat Hinata yang tersenyum dengan rona merah khas di pipinya. Saat ini Sasuke bersyukur akan anugerah tersebut karena dengan kalau dia mati nantinya dia dapat berkata pada Itachi kalau dia tidak hidup dalam kesepian karena ada yang mau menerima keberadaannya. Itu cukup.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba dengan bulan sabit terpantul diatas percikan air sungai yang mengalir dengan derasnya air terjun. Menciptakan pelangi malam yang jarang terjadi. Seluit perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang berayun seiring dengan pergerakannya membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang dewi. Dibawah derasnya air terjun perempuan tersebut berdiri tegak seakan menikmati setiap sentuhan air diatas tubuhnya.

Sasuke terbangun di malam hari yang gelap karena mimpi buruk yang kembali melandanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam tidurnya dia dapat terlelap dengan tenang. Tidak perlu mimpi indah yang mengiringi cukup tidur tanpa adanya mimpi apapun cukup baginya. Karena mimpi buruk itu terus menyiksanya perlahan hingga dia tidak dapat kembali tertidur selelah apapun tubuhnya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan berjalan ke sekeliling hutan tempat mereka berkemah. Dia dapat melihat Naruto yang tertidur pada jam jaganya bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Dia tidak berniat membangunkan Naruto walau jam jaganya masih berlaku anggap saja jam jaga Sasuke yang dipercepat. Sedangkan Hinata yang berjaga pertama kali Sasuke yakini tengah tertidur di dalam tenda yang mereka buat bersama. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki privasi sendiri.

Sasuke telah terbiasa dengan gelapnya malam. Bagaimana tidak kalau selama bertahun-tahun kau tinggal di bawah tanah hanya dengan penerangan lilin. Kegelapan bukan masalah lagi bagimu tetapi sinar terik sungguh mengganggu mata baginya. Langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke mendengar suara air terjun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat konstan. Biasanya suara ribut air terjun sangat keras karena sangat akrab baginya di tempat biasanya dia berlati Chidori. Tetapi suara air terjun ini seolah-olah menjadi sangat tenang begitu juga aliran sungai sekitarnya. Penasaran Sasuke melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon tertinggi untuk memata-matai, siapa tahu kalau ada musuh yang datang mendekat.

Dari balik rimbunnya pohon Sasuke dapat melihat sosok wanita yang seolah menari di dalam air terjun tersebut. Didalam sebuah bola cakra besar kebiruan perempuan tersebut seperti kupu-kupu di dalam kepompongnya. Bergerak dengan luwes sehingga air di sekitarnya berkumpul menjadi barikade yang kuat melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan apapun.

Sasuke menajamkan lagi matanya hingga dia dapat melihat untaian rambut indigo yang berayun mengikuti gerakannya. Hingga dia menyadari kalau perempuan itu adalah Hinata. Baru Sasuke sadari kalau element cakra Hinata adalah air. Dia dapat mengendalikan jumlah air dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk tenang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Membuatnya menjadi senjata sangat kuat kalau digabungkan dengan Chidori miliknya.

"Kau mengintip seseorang mandi Teme!" teriak Naruto tepat disebelahnya.

Sasuke dengan segera membungkam mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, "Kau mau kita dianggap pengintip? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari mulutnya, "Bukan kita yang mengintip tapi hanya kau Teme! Aku baru saja sampai disini."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau intip? Apa dia gadis cantik?" kata Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

Pukulan mentah mendarat mulus diatas kepala Naruto oleh Sasuke, "Baka! Aku disini bukan untuk mengintip kebetulan saja aku melihat Hinata sedang latihan."

Naruto terperanjat sesaat melihat seluit yang menurutnya familiar, "A-apakah bayangan yang seperti sedang menari itu Hinata?"

"Kemungkinan besar."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Tidakkah ini terlalu kebetulan Teme?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke pendek.

"Aku memiliki element cakra angin sedangkan Hinata memiliki element cakra air dan kau memiliki element cakra petir dan api."

"Lalu apa hubungannya Dobe?"

Naruto menepuk dahinya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menjadi murid paling jenius diangkatannya kalau soal seperti ini saja dia tidak mengerti.

Naruto menghela napas, "Apa kau tidak diberi tahu kolarasi antar cakra satu sama lain dengan Orochimaru atau lainnya?"

"Ya tentu saja. Petir akan lebih kuat dengan air."

Naruto menggerakan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke hingga membuat 4 tanda siku di kepala Sasuke. "Dasarnya memang seperti itu. Kau harus tahu kalau element petir akan kalah dengan angin tetapi api milikmu akan lebih besar dengan element angin milikku. Sebaliknya itupun terjadi dengan element air milik Hinata, itu dapat membuat petirmu bertambah kuat tetapi apimu akan kalah melawan air milik Hinata.

"Singkatnya, bukankah dengan kami berdua disisi kau tidak akan terkalahkan Sasuke? sebuah kolari element cakra yang bisa menjadi sangat kuat kalau kita mampu membantu satu sama lain."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat menelan informasi yang baru didapatkannya. Benar penjelasan Naruto kalau kedua cakranya dapat berkerja dengan baik jika dapat melakukannya dengan kerja sama yang solid.

"T-tetapi dengan begitu juga kita dapat mengontrol agar kekuatan yang dikeluarkan t-tidak melebihi batas dan merusak sekeliling," sambung suara lembut lainnya yang kontan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Naruto tetapi tidak seperti senyum lembut yang biasa ditunjukan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata tetapi lebih mirip senyum milik Hyuuga Hanabi. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"J-jadi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak sedang apa-apa Hinata-chan. H-hanya sedang mencari udara segar benarkan Teme?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Saat Naruto melirik kesebelahnya Sasuke telah menghilang dari tempatnya berada. "Kurang ajar kau Teme."

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama satu hari lewat akhirnya Hinata dan yang lainnya-Naruto dan Sasuke- tiba di tempat persembunyian anak buah Orochimaru. Bekas penjara yang digunakan Orochimaru untuk mengurung sejumlah percobaanya yang menurutnya gagal tetapi terlalu sayang dilepaskan ke alam bebas. Disini juga tempat Kabuto menyempurnakan ilmu pembangkitnya, dimana dia bisa membangkitkan Itachi, Nagato, para Hokage, dan tentara mayat hidup lainnya. Serta beberapa penelitian berbahaya lain untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya melalui segel Jountai. Menurut mata-mata Konoha, Kabuto meninggalkan beberapa bukti penelitiannya di tempat tersebut yang sekarang digunakan oleh tahanan yang disana. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau para tahanan dapat menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. Konoha dan aliansi lima negara tentunya tidak ingin lagi adanya perang dunia ninja.

"Misi kita menangkap ketua tahanan dan memusnakan bukti penelitian-penelitian yang ada. Usahakan jangan sampai ketua terbunuh ataupun kita yang terbunuh, mengerti?" jelas Hinata dengan nada tegas dalam setiap katanya.

Naruto menatap Hinata. Gadis kecil yang dulu dia semangati di ujian Chunin sekarang mampu memimpin dua pria dalam sebuah misi penting. Dilain sisi Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lain yang tidak dapat diartikan. Akankah kembali lagi lingkaran mebius diantara ketiganya, ah bukan ketiganya tetapi keempatnya karena Sakura nantinya akan terseret dalam lingkaran ini.

"Usahakan jangan sampai terpisah dan jangan sampai terkena racun dari musuh. Mereka memiliki racun sekuat racun milik Orochimaru. Kalian siap?"

Kedua mengangguk lalu menghilang menuju tempat musuh.

Mereka memasuki lorong panjang bawah tanah dengan Sasuke di barisan paling depan karena dia yang lebih mengerti kira-kira bagaimana bentuk markas milik Orochimaru. Mereka berusaha membuat keberadaan mereka tidak terlihat dengan berlari secepat mungkin tanpa terdengar oleh musuh. Ketika salah satu anak buah menghadang Sasuke dengan cepat membuatnya tidak mampu lagi menggerakan tubuhnya dengan Sharingan. Hinata menggunakan Byakugannya sebagai radar dimana tempat musuh-musuh berada. Naruto menggunakan Kage Bushinnya sebagai ganti tubuhnya apabila terdapat lorong-lorong yang harus dipilih untuk mempercepat penemuan tempat pusat pimpinan juga ruang data.

Ketiganya berhenti ketika sampai di sebuah aula besar yang terdapat patung ular besar, dikelilingi oleh mantan tahanan Orochimaru serta pemimpin kelompok yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu," kata pimpinan tersebut yang memiliki rambut orange, "Ternyata kau memakai kembali belt Konoha yang telah kau khianati. Apa kau masih diterima setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada Konoha?"

"URUSAI! DIAM KAU!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Jangan terpancing Dobe, orang lemah memang banyak bicara," kata Sasuke datar.

Mendengar hal itu serangan dari pria rambut orange dimulai sebagai pertanda perang. Hinata meleparkan kunai kepada para buronan disekitarnya. Disisi lain Sasuke tidak menggunakan Sharingannya untuk melawan musuh-musuh yang dengan beringas maju menyerangnya, apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa orang yang paling mereka hormati-Orochimaru- telah mati di tangannya. Bisa dikatakan Sasukelah yang menjadi incaran semua buronan. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan gerombolan buronan berbadan besar seperti Juugo yang maju mengeroyoknya.

"Naruto-kun sebarkan Kage Bushin no jutsumu untuk mencari tempat penyimpanan datanya," kata Hinata cepat saat sedang berada di dekat Naruto sebelum kemudian dia melompat menghindari lemparan shurikem dari salah satu buronan.

Si ketua yang menatap geram, hanya dengan datangnya tiga orang dari Konoha mereka telah berhasil memporak-porandakan markas yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah dari puing-puing bekas Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Dia mengeluarkan kunai dengan meludahkan sesuatu seperti cairan berwarna kuning diatasnya kemudian langsung maju menyerang Hinata.

Hinata tengah fokus menghadapi musuh di depannya ketika dia merasakan cakra lain mendekat padanya. Baru saja dia berbalik dan menyadari kalau si ketua tersebut datang menyerbunya dengan kunai yang telah diolesi cairang racun miliknya, sesosok bayangan maju di hadapannya dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai untuk Hinata.

Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat cipratan darah dari sosok di depannya terjatuh diatas wajahnya. Dengan sigap Hinata segera menangkap tubuh pria berambut raven di depannya sebelum terjatuh dengan keras di tanah. Belum selesai kekagetan Hinata menangkap tubuh Sasuke sebuah tubuh lain maju di depannya sebagai perisai kunai yang di lemparkan oleh ketua yang sekali lagi ditangkap mentah-mentah oleh sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

"K-kenapa? Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata terluka.

Bukan, bukan tubuhnya yang terluka tapi hatinya. Kenapa mereka berdua harus menjadi perisai dirinya? Padahal seharusnya dia yang terluka disini tapi mereka berdua maju melindunginya. Kenyataan kalau Hinata tidaklah cukup kuat melindungi orang yang disayanginya juga kenyataan kalau dia masih lemah bergelayut dihatinya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya, Mebius Union update juga. Sudah berapa tahunkah tidak pernah kuupdate? Gomen ne, tiba-tiba feel saya berbelok mengikuti perkembangan manga yang kubaca membuatku merasa kalau di fic ini aku buat Sasukenya jadi OOC dan karakter Hinata terlalu kupandang sempurna. Maka dari itu udah 2 bulan ini aku tidak baca versi manga dulu untuk mengumpulkan cercahan-cercahan ide yang masih sudi untuk mampir.

_Thanks for you mind to review and wait for next chap. Hopefully I can finish this fic as soon as possible._

Mind to Review?


End file.
